


Who's to blame?

by MomoShikadora



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Blood, Character Death, Fake Shiro kills Lance, Flashbacks, M/M, and Keith sees it and snaps, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoShikadora/pseuds/MomoShikadora
Summary: One-shot inspired by a klangst post on Tumblr (here's the original http://moved-to-yaxxm.tumblr.com/post/163236690711/my-klangst-loving-ass-what-if-this-is-keiths) I was inspired and voilà. I don't write often so this ain't gonna be this much but I tried. Enjoy the heartbreaking ;)





	Who's to blame?

**Author's Note:**

> Read while listening to "Control" by Halsey (optional) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=so8V5dAli-Q

They crashed on the cold surface of a dead planet, Black and Blue seemed off-line, their jaws opened letting the pilots out. Lance tumbled on the rocky surface, his head pounding and eyes blurred with daze and what seemed blood. On the other hand, Shiro jumped off the jaws of the Lion rather unharmed, expect few scraps on his armour and bruises on his face. A devil-like grin adorned his scarred features, as he approached the shaking Blue Paladin, his mechanical hand glowing with bright purple.  
  
"S-Shiro? What the..." Lance stuttered, but as answer he earned a swing of that hand, barely dodging it, his armour getting quite the gash in the chest plate. "HEY!" He drew his Bayard into the familiar shotgun and aimed, legs shaking, as he backed away. "Shiro? No you're not... you're not the real one!" Lance gulped soundly, not wanting to attack his own leader, his hero, but not even getting attacked in return.   
  
"You're right... quite the eye for the sharpshooter." "Shiro" chuckled, before dashing forward.  
\---  
_"... Thank you for earlier. I... I suck at this sort of things but... talking really helped." Keith said with a little smile._  
_"Hey no problem dude. I know how it feels, glad I could help in some way." Lance replied._  
_"You can put that long tongue of yours at good use for once."_  
_"Is it how you thank me?! Then you won't see the end of it!"_  
\---  
"BEHIND YOU!" Keith yelled in the comm, saving Hunk for a split second from incoming fire. Red's laser blasted through the ship like knife in butter.  
"Thanks man!" The Yellow Paladin replied.  
"Where's Lance and Shiro! We're getting outnumbered here!" Pidge called their attention back.  
"I don't know, they were on the other side of the battlefield!" Keith replied. "I'll look for them!" And he dashed away, blasting few ships here and there.  
\---  
_"Calm down it's all right! Buddy, c'mon look at me!" The red paladin instructed, his hands holding onto his teammate's forearms._  
_"I... I..."_  
_"Breathe with me c'mon... very good."_  
_"I... I'm sorry..." The blue paladin mumbled with shaky voice._  
_"Don't apologise. You were having a panic attack. Good you didn't get yourself hurt."_  
_"... I'm so sorry... I must look pathetic right now..."_  
_"Doesn't mean you are. Just let it out... I'm here now..."_  
\---  
The still lingering atmosphere of the planet caused static in the comm, but Keith could catch bits and pieces of his teammates in distress.   
"...don't fight... love back... don't deserve... from him..."  
"No... love isn't... let go..."  
"Love is weak... can't trust... now...". It all ended with a scream of pain, altered by the static. The Red Paladin finally got the visual of the whereabouts of the conversation, and his eyes widened in shock.  
  
_They were standing still, like statues in dynamic poses. Shiro's arm dove until the elbow through Lance's stomach, their expression so different yet so sickeningly balanced. The Black Paladin wore a grin of satisfaction, the Blue Paladin was petrified in pain and horror, imprinted in his eyes. With a quick motion, Shiro retracted his arms, soaked in crimson liquid as more was pouring out of Lance's body as he stood for few seconds, before eventually falling on his knees and backward, his legs bending in unnatural angles until he hit the ground, under Shiro's push._  
  
Keith witnessed it. He witnessed every second of the disturbing show. He watched first row how his hero, his brother of soul and heart, murdered in cold blood his beloved, the man he found out having deep feelings for, which he couldn't name, yet he followed with no doubt. He could feel his eyes burning, the contests of his stomach raising to his throat, his heart pumping blood faster in his system like readying a machine for action.   
  
"Lance..." He whispered with raspy voice, every muscle was screaming for action, for  _revenge_.  _Lance was_ **dead** , Shiro was the  **killer**. People so close now gone. Who is to blame this he didn't care, he didn't think, he acted and charged with his lion, yelling in rage, roaring of Red following suit.


End file.
